marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of the Chameleon
This is the thirteenth and final episode of the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Agent X (first appearance) **Nick Fury *Gloria Grant (first appearance) *J. Jonah Jameson *Robbie Robertson *Mary Jane Watson Antagonists: *Chameleon (first appearance) Plot At the New York airport, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents target a seemingly innocent bystander. This man opens fire on the agents and tries to escape them before changing appearance to that of a helicopter pilot and then flying away. The man is being chased by Agent X and her men who then shoot the helicopter down. Seeing the crashing helicopter, Spider-Man swoops in and saves the pilot. While saving window cleaners who were put in peril as a result of the crash, the pilot manages to slip away. It is then revealed that this man is actually the Chameleon. Later, at the Daily Bugle, Peter rushes past Gloria Grant to find J. Jonah Jameson busy organizing a party. Peter asks if he can photograph the peace treaty signing and Jameson takes him on a car ride while he pleads his case. After the set off, Chameleon arrives and takes the appearance of Jameson. Jameson agrees to let Peter photograph his party later on that night but at this point the chauffer stops the car and all of a sudden Peter and Jameson are being restrained. The car transforms into a jet and flies off. The jet arrives on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and Peter is placed in isolation. Escaping through an air vent, Peter finds out that he is airborne. Peter then stumbles upon a meeting with Jameson and Colonel Nick Fury, who is supposed to be dead. Nick reveals about his faked death and S.H.I.E.L.D., which he is the head of. Fury informs Jameson about the Chameleon, and how he plans to infiltrate Jameson's party tonight. Jameson is then given a pin which will signal undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Peter, having overheard everything, then makes it back to the jet where he and Jameson are flown back to the city. Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle, the Chameleon captures the images of Gloria, Peter and Robbie Robertson, whilst in the form of Jameson. When Jameson and Peter arrive, Chameleon takes the form of Robbie and manages to get away with the security plans for the party. Jameson realizes that the Robbie he was talking to must've been the Chameleon. Jameson sends out the undercover agents put they get the real Robbie. Peter, having changed into costume, pursues the Chameleon, almost catching him but getting gassed in the process. In the form of Peter, Chameleon runs into Mary Jane Watson in the forum. The two embrace to avoid the agents and then Chameleon makes his escape. As the party starts, Chameleon tries to sneak into the building but attracts the attention of both Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. As Chameleon evades capture, Mary Jane Watson wonders where Peter is, having invited him (Chameleon) to her play. Chameleon takes the form of the buildings maintenance man and overhears that the V.I.Ps are being moved out of the building. Chameleon takes the form of Nick Fury but Spider-Man realizes that the eye patch is flipped. Spider-Man then attacks Chameleon but the villain tries to escape in a helicopter. Agent X shoots the helicopter down where it crashes in the river. The next day, at the peace treaty signing, Jameson and Robbie are surprised to see that Peter is allowed to photograph the event. However, Spider-Man jumps in and stops a laser blasts meant for the world leaders. It is revealed that Chameleon had survived the crash and took the form of Peter to infiltrate the meeting. Spider-Man and Chameleon fight and the hero manages to damage the Chameleon's cloaking device. The Chameleon is knocked out and put into custody. Afterwards, Fury thanks Spider-Man for his work in helping to stop the Chameleon. Soon after, Peter gets a visit from Mary Jane, who is angry that Peter didn't show up to her play. Peter runs off after her and tries to explain what happened. Crew *Writer: John Semper *Producers: Stan Lee, Avi Arad *Director: Bob Richardson *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Rachel Davies: Agent X **Phil Abbot: Nick Fury **Nell Carter: Gloria Grant **Ed Asner: J. Jonah Jameson **Rodney Saulsberry: Robbie Robertson **Sara Ballantine: Mary Jane Watson **Unvoiced: Chameleon Notes *Previous Episode: Hobgoblin Part 2 *Next Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 1: Insidious Six *This episode first aired on June 11th, 1995